Maeve
Lore description Birth and Childhood Born on a farm from a Human and a Tigron, she was separated from her sister when her parents died. She then was sent to the Magistrate's orphanage by a neighbor. It was there that she grew up, and was forced to fight against the other orphans for food, a bed, or even for the headmaster's entertainment. It was in this violent and hellish atmosphere in which their "caretakers" used to beat up the children, and where the only law present was the law of the strongest as the owners would profit from underground children's arenas. She quickly learned that while she was not as strong as the older orphan children, she needed to be quick and agile and used that to her advantage and eventual escape. Survival on the Streets She ran away from the orphanage at the age of 10, grateful to escape her tormentors and the fights, while at the same time learning the art of being a thief for survival. It was thanks to some of the exiled members of the Thousand Hands Guild that she made a name for herself in the darkest streets of Crosswind Hold for being the most skilled and certainly most agile, knife-fighter. A Treasure Fit for a Thief At the age of 15, she teamed up with a group called "The Light-Fingered Ones" to break into the Magistrate's Fortress Keep. The burglary didn't go as planned, however, and she alone managed to escape with her life, and with a treasure that was more worth it. She had managed to slip away with the legendary "Abyssal-feet Longcoat". Her Legacy Continues Currently, no one knows if her power of corrupting minds and making people blind is due to her mystical longcoat or if it was given to her by genetic heritage of being half-tigron. On the streets of the Realm, but especially in Crosswind Hold, she is known to be the queen of the night: making the most of her burglaries under the cover of darkness, with the moon to light her way and the help of a small army of cats that she raised and fed. Some people say that she can also see through the eyes of the cats as well affording her a near omnipotent view of the city at her leisure, but as to the veracity of that, it is only a pure myth perpetuated by the people and maybe perhaps even spread by Maeve herself. There is another rumor that her secret base is built beneath the sewers of the Fish Market where cats are often seen sulking and slinking in and out of the shadows. She has decided to join the war for personal gain, selling her services to the highest bidder. Her coat gives her an unmatched agility even greater than when she was young, she dashes from shadow to shadow, to hunt those who have crossed her or owe her a debt. While her employers find her talents useful, they may often complain of suspiciously misplaced valuables and lost coins after she moves on to the next job.